


3 sentence fics

by Jpe (Anamika)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamika/pseuds/Jpe
Summary: 3 sentence fics for pairings/characters requested on tumblr





	1. florina/ninian

Ninian and Ilia have a lot in common. Looking over at the soft smile framed by falling white, pale hair flowing like snow down a mountain, it can’t be missed; They are warm despite their shimmering shrouds, they fill her heart with all the joys of home, and both are the most beautiful things Florina would ever see.


	2. suzukaze

A ninja’s job didn’t usually include this much food, yet here Kaze is, arms full of fresh turnips and bewilderment still lingering. He drops them off at the mess hall without being seen and is sure to leave before anyone can wonder where in the world the vegetables came from. At least these women’s affections, strange as he found them, were feeding an army.


	3. inigo/owain

“Care to put me dow- Hey!” Again Owain swings Inigo around, the mercenary helpless to do much, given the bridal-style hold on him, except yelp and cling tighter to his laughing boyfriend. “Nay, a reward is in order for the hero that saved your skin from that Risen! Lucky for you, this is enough!”


	4. lysandre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pre-XY)

“You’re doing good work, you know.” The smile at the comment is easy, charming, and if not for the faint lines at the edges of it, hardly an indicator of what was to become of its wearer. “I try my best to help.”


	5. lysandre/sycamore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (post-xy; lysandre got messed up but is still alive)

Augustine says nothing, only holds Lysandre’s uninjured hand tight and sits by the bed with that sad look on his face. There’s nothing Lysandre can think to say to him about what he tried to do, nothing he would want to hear. His many-greats-granduncle and the Floette that left him for thousands of years comes to mind; in that regard, he supposes, he’s lucky.


End file.
